Choose me, Love me
by Mimosa143
Summary: ..And there she was watching the woman of her dreams about to make a choice that could change their lives forever... She glanced back at her and in a second her world changed.
1. Chapter 1 Well Fuck

Santana just sits there cross-legged on the floor fanning herself with a magazine, breathing deeply trying not to let the anger get to her killing the person next to her. It's a hot ass summer day and instead of being at the beach getting her tan on she's there sitting in a dance room on the Upper East Side waiting for some hot shot to show her some moves.

Looking around she can't help notice all her other friends have the same faces. Rachel is leaning against Kurt who is absentmindedly flipping through pictures on his phone. Every once in a while you see Rach's head dip a little as she tries to fight off the sleep that is taking over her due to boredom. On the other side of the room is Jade and Chris fighting over his phone in order to see who plays angry birds first. Santana can't help but roll her eyes at the fact that even though their 25 years old they act like they're 5.

Lastly her attention falls on Quinn who looks even more upset than all of them combined. She knows it has to do with the fact that last week's e-mail said to be at "Sance Academy" at 10am sharp and yet its 1030 and only half are here. Quinn was now pacing back and forth texting away on her phone and huffing and puffing at the responses she was getting. Quinn looks wide-eyed at her phone and just when she's about to speak the door flies open and the rest of the group comes strolling in followed by a guilty looking blonde.

Automatically Santana knows that Quinn was actually speaking to her because of the way she's staring at the floor like a kicked puppy. She looks up at Santana and their eyes meet and Santana can't fight her smile. Their little "stare and smile" contest is broken by Quinn's voice.

"Next time you send a massive e-mail make sure that everyone is here on time. We've been seriously waiting here for almost an hour..." she says as she plops herself down right next to the Latina. Santana can't help but notice how the blonde standing by the door discreetly rolls her eyes, unknown to everyone but very much seen by the Latina.

"Sorry Q, there was traffic and the guys and got lost. The choreographer isn't even here so we still have time." the blonde says as she takes a seat next to Jade and Chris yanking the phone from their hands and beginning to swipe her finger like a maniac, making everyone assume she has joined the other two playing Angry Birds.

Santana then huffs realizing its not almost 11am and she's still here wasting a perfectly hot summer day. "I really don't know why we're even here. Everyone in this room except for the gayberries knows how to dance so I don't know why you're paying so much money to some..." The Latina is interrupted by Kurt's scarf being thrown at her in retaliation due to her snarky comment. Santana sticks out her tongue which brings back the attitude of acting like a bunch of 5 year olds.

"I agree with Santana" Quinn interjects. "I just looked at the bill for this "hot-shot" and it's seriously blowing a huge hole on our budget. We technically don't need someone to teach us how to dance, we were cheerleaders and in glee club all throughout high school, and most of us took at least a dance lesson in college."

The blonde breaks her attention from the phone and huffs at Quinn's comment. "I think you're over exaggerating Quinn. First of all, she's worth every single penny. She is the choreographer for Beyonce AND Justin Timberlake and not only that but she owns the best dance studio in New York and thanks to my co-worker she is willing to choreograph this for less than half of what she normally charges." She says as she watches both Santana and Quinn roll their eyes. "And second, we're here to learn a dance that I want to go perfectly at my wedding." Her phone begins to ring so she pulls it out and silently reads her message. "And she's almost here, so I don't want to hear any huffing or puffing, yes that means you San." She says as she glances over to the Latina sitting in the corner with her head rested on Quinn's lap and her face covered by her arms.

Santana rolls her eyes knowing she can't be mad at the blonde, "mmphm." She mumbles as her slumber begins to take over.

Just when the blonde is about to respond the door flings open and the choreographer comes rushing in apologizing like a maniac. She makes her way directly towards the radio and begins to pull out all her belongings without even bothering to look at the rest of the individuals who most are staring wide-eyed at her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I swear I was on time but I took the wrong train and ended up on the other side of town and I didn't notice because I fell asleep due to being awake all night due to my.. I don't even know why I'm telling you guys this, you guys must think I'm weird." She chuckles still not bothering to look up due to being too entertained flipping through her song selections on her iPod. "We'll anyway I don't normally do events like weddings, but since my sister knows you guys I'm more than happy to help. First of all let me introduce myself, my name is…" She turns around and is found with a bunch of eyes staring back at her. She can't believe her eyes. Here standing before her are a few people she had known pretty much her whole life. People she thought she would never see again.

"I can't believe you're the big shot choreographer we've been waiting for." Quinn says smiling while the others continue to nod, except for Santana who fell asleep with her arms shielding her face.

"QUINN! What did I say about snarky comments?" The blonde says standing up and walking over to a still very stunned choreographer. "I'm so sorry about her" she reaches her hand out. "My name is Ivette; I'm friends with your sister. She referred me to you and I'm so thankful to have you choreographing something for my big day."

The choreographer is pulled out of her daze when she feels Ivette's hand grab hers. In that same moment Quinn nudges Santana awake and that's when their eyes meet. The last time those eyes met were exactly 7 years, 2 months, 3 days ago. "Uh, hi my name is..."

"Brittany?"

Ivette looks around finally noticing how Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Santana share the same expression. "Do you guys know each other?"

"We all went to high school together; some of us know each other even longer than that." Rachel says glancing at Quinn and Santana. You see before they were dubbed officially the Unholy Trinity in high school they were friends long before that, since the tender age of 4 to be exact.

"Well what a small world, Brittany. Now I'm even happier that you're the one choreographing all this since Ivette is obsessed with having the wedding turned into a dance event as well, and by the way Ivey, looks like a "cheerleader" is going be choreographing because after all Britt was on the Cheerios with us." Quinn says smiling sweetly at both blondes.

Normally Santana would give a snarky comment as well but she's too entranced staring at Brittany as well as Brittany staring at Santana. Never in a million years would Brittany have thought she would be seeing her favorite Latina. Until this day she spends most of her nights dreaming of caramel skin and big brown eyes and silently praying for fate to bring them back together after that night 7 years, 2 months, 3 days ago when her heart was shattered in two. She hasn't been the same without Santana, her smile wasn't as big, and her blue eyes weren't as bright all because San wasn't by her side. She couldn't believe fate had brought them back together after so long.

"Well this was a fun reunion but can we get started, Chris and I have to be at work in a couple hours." Jade says standing up and pulling her boyfriend by her side.

Brittany once again is broken from her trance and blue breaks away from brown and focus again on Ivette. "Uh... sure. Sorry about that. Let's get started. So what do you have in mind?"

"Well I want to have a tango number to introduce the newlyweds, kind of like a mash-up of songs."

"Mm, that sounds pretty cool Ivette. So let's get started, let's partner up." She turns away from the crowd still avoiding to make eye contact with Santana afraid that if she looks at her she might faint. "So Ivette is your fiancé here already? I haven't met him."

"Well actually Brittany, he's a she and she's actually standing right next to our maid of honor over there." Brittany's gaze shifts from the iPod she's holding to where Ivette is pointing. Blue eyes fall on Quinn and Santana.

"Stop standing there like a dummy and get over here, we don't have all day." Ivette chuckles as she makes her way to the duo, while Brittany silently prays it's not what she thinks.

Her breath stops as she watches how the love of her life, the person she envisioned her future is pulled up by Ivette to the front of the room to stand in front of Brittany.

"Even though you already know here I want to formally introduce you to my soon to be wife, Santana Lopez."

Well… Fuck.

* * *

Hope you guys like it.. Please Review

-M


	2. Chapter 2 Her

"Well soon to be Mrs. Santana Fabray" Ivette says leaning over and kissing San on the cheek, effectively causing Brittany's stomach to drop. She's still stunned and doesn't fully grasp what Ivette has just said.

She looks up at Santana and notices she isn't staring at her anymore but has found a new interest staring at the floor. Wait did she just say Fabray? "Fabray?" is all that Brittany is able to say.

"Ivette is actually my cousin. She was born and raised in Miami so we only got to see each other once a year during the holidays. She moved to New York to study law so we decided to move in together" Quinn says as she makes her way to the front of the room when 2 blondes and a brunette stand. "Santana and Ivette met after she..."

"-After I moved from Lima." Santana says picking her head up and looking directly into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany feels a large lump in her throat as she tries to put up a smile. "Well congratulations, you guys make a really good couple." She quickly turns around to face the stereo and presses play, soon soft music is playing throughout the room as she begins to teach the basics of tango.

Throughout the entire session Santana notices how Brittany talks to everyone directly but avoids looking into her eyes. She knows Brittany, she knows that when Brittany is uncomfortable or upset the tip of her ears turn a slight pink and she always bites on her bottom lip, and that's exactly what she's doing now.

As the rest of the group is engrossed in what Brittany was teaching, Santana was just engrossed in Brittany. She can't believe how twisted fate is; she never thought she would ever run into her again. Brittany was still as gorgeous as she remembered, her hair just as blonde but now it was longer hanging wavy just above her waist, her eyes were still the same mesmerizing blue that would hypnotize Santana every time she looked at them. Her eyes shifted to focus to be able to see her fiance through the mirror and watched as she copied every single one of Brittany's moves and listened intently when she would speak. Santana had met Ivette when she moved to New York, since Quinn, Rachel and Kurt were the only ones she knew here she spent a lot of time with them. Her relationship with Ivette grew when they began college together and since they were in the same law program they spent countless hours together, in class and out of it whether it was in study groups or just hanging out at the cafe. Santana began to realize she liked being around Ivette because she had this carefree personality that always brought out a smile in the Latina, and after the depressing months she had following her cross-country move she was grateful to have her in her life. About a year and a half after their Ivette made the first move and kissed Santana for the first time. It was a rainy night and both girls had been caught running back from the school library to Quinns apartment, they were laughing like crazy and having the time of their lives jumping through puddles and when their eyes locked Ivette leaned in and kissed her. Santana's mind drifted to a certain blonde back in Ohio but she knew those days were over so she decided that if life went on so should she, so she kissed back. The more Santana concentrated on tucking her feelings for Britt deeper in the depths of her heart the more her feelings for Ivey grew. Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she hears Ivette grunt-

" Ow, San quit stepping on me."

She can't help but smile as her attention quickly shifts to Ivette who is slightly bent over rubbing her foot. She bends down and grabs Ivette's hand and pulls her up. "Sorry Ivey, I didn't mean to would you like me to massage it for you?"

"No that's OK babe but a kiss will make it better" She says and pulls Santana into her arms and kisses her tenderly on the lips. Santana feels Ivey's arms snake around her neck so she allows herself to be pulled closer reciprocating the kiss.

Brittany cant help but look over and catches how Santana gently picks Ivey up and softly whispers something to her causing the other blonde to smile and lean in to kiss her. To say she felt a million and one knives stab her heart was an understatement. The worst part of all was watching how Santana kissed back, with all her might she tried to look away but for some reason she couldn't. She felt her tears slowly making their way just as her phone started to ring. She quickly turned around and with out looking picked up. "Hello"

"Hey B, its me. I'm on my way to the supermarket since we're out of popcorn for movie night and you know how I hate watching movies without something to munch on-"

"Oh no, is everything OK. " Brittany said. She couldn't be in this room anymore and having her room-mate Ashley call gave her the perfect alibi. " I'm on my way. Be there in a flash"

" Huh, wait.. I'm confused whats-" Brittany hung up not bothering to say anymore and quickly began to pack her bags. She didn't bother looking up as she unplugged her iPod and began to quickly walk away.

" Sorry guys I have to go. Something came up, good job today see you guys next week, don't worry about today's practice it was on the house" she said.

Santana pulled away from Ivette just in time to catch Brittany almost out the door.

"I hope everything is OK with Brittany, she looked worried." Quinn said as she broke away from her partner and made her way to Santana and Ivette.

All Santana could do was nod. In the short glance Brittany sent her, Santana could swear she saw a bit of sadness and jealousy in it. At the same time Santana couldn't help but wonder who was the one calling Brittany. Did she have a girlfriend, boyfriend? Was she married? A small knot began to form in her stomach imagining Brittany being held by someone else. She quickly dismissed those thoughts when she felt Ivette's hand intertwine with hers.

" Yeah I hope so too. I really like her." Ivette said leaning her head against San's shoulder.

" Me too." Santana whispered.

* * *

Brittany stormed out of " Sance Academy" and took off. She ran as fast as she could trying to fight off the feeling that was creeping over her at watching Santana kiss another girl. Her legs began to burn but that only drove her to pull harder and run quicker. Her apartment was about 20 blocks away from the studio but she didn't want to stand outside and wait for a taxi. She had to get away from her.

She finally makes it to her apartment and swings the door open shutting with a loud BAM and leaning against it. Her chest was heaving up and down at a rapid pace and her eyes were clenched shut as she tried to bring her breathing back down to normal. There was sweat dripping from her face trailing down her neck and disappearing to the valley of her breasts.

She drops her duffel bag to the floor and literally throws herself on the couch. She screams with all her might against the pillow and finally allows the tears to consume her. Her body finally breaks down as the sobs come full force allowing her to unleash all her feelings for Santana, feelings that she had spent years trying to bury.

She must have fallen asleep because she didn't hear Ashley come back from the grocery store and make her way over to the couch. Ashley began to gently rub Brittany's back, slowly waking her up from her slumber. The blondes head picked up to look at Ashley, her eyes still puffy and mascara lines dried down her cheeks. Seeing Brittany like this broke Ashley's heart.

"B, sweetie what's wrong? Why are you so upset" She whispered bringing Brittany to her arms and stroking her golden locks. Brittany's thoughts automatically went a specific brunette and her eyes began to water. She knew that if she allowed herself to cry again she wouldn't be able to stop so with all her might she fought back the tears and began to speak.

" I was late to the studio today because I fell asleep on the subway again." She sniffled, she felt Ashley giggle and nod signaling to continue. " So I ran into the studio and began to apologize for being late and when i turned around they were all there, everyone i thought i would never see again, and then i saw _her." _

" who?"

" Her.." Brittany repeated herself again but this time pulling away to look at Ashley in the face, this time some stray tears had manages to escape her eyes. Ashely still looked somewhat confused. " When i went to meet the group to do the choreography for the wedding i saw.. I saw Santana."

Ashley's eyes widened a little. " What was she doing there?"

As much as she tried she couldn't hold back the tears as she remembered how Ivette kissed Santana. " Shes part of the wedding. Shes getting married..."

"Oh, honey.. come here" Ashely cooed as she took a completely broken blonde in her arms.

* * *

Hey Guys! hope you like the fic so far. Next chapter will be somewhat a flashback of why Santana and Brittany broke up. Hope you like it so far... please review and send me your opinion. Thanks in advance! (and remember Brittana is endgame!)

M-

p.s did you guys see Naya and Demi's picture? What do you guys think...?


	3. Chapter 3 Memory Lane

Guys before writing the Chapter I wanted to say that this story doesn't fully follow Glee's storyline. Brittany doesn't repeat her senior year and Santana never goes to Louisville. Oh and this chapter will just be the flashback that will help guide the story to the present day. It might be a long chapter but I'm thinking on splitting it into two. On with the story…

-M

_…Flashback… 7 years ago. _

_"Babe hurry up!" Brittany huffed as she walked back and forth next to Santana's bed. She was getting impatient because Santana had been in the bathroom for over 15 minutes and she really wanted to go swimming. She plops herself down on her bed just in time to receive Quinn's text. _

_-Hey B, Just got picked up by Puck, we're on our way." _

_"Babe! Everyone is on their way! How-" _

_"Breath Britt, I'm ready" Brittany sat up and say her favorite person in the world coming out of the bathroom. Like always Brittany's heart stopped watching Santana. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a white bikini with short jean shorts that were unbuttoned at the waist. Her raven hair was sitting in waves over her shoulders and she was wearing her aviator glasses. "And it's your fault why I had to get ready again." Santana smirked as she stood in between Brittany's legs and stared down at the gorgeous blonde on her bed. " Seriously B, I'm so sore I can barely walk normal"_

_Brittany felt a pull deep in her stomach remembering exactly why she was so sore. You see, Santana's parents left for a long European trip shortly after their high school graduation, meaning Santana and Brittany had the house to themselves for 3 long weeks. _

_After they dropped them off at the airport, they texted everyone in Glee Club to let them know there would be a pool party at the Lopez residence. Then, they went home and literally as soon as the door closed Brittany jumped on Santana and fucked her into oblivion…several times. She felt shivers run down her body as she remembered the last time they fucked, on the kitchen counter and the way Santana's thighs clenched against her head as she gave the Latina her 10__th__ orgasm of the day. _

_"Aw babe, I'm sorry." Brittany said sitting up further so that her face was by Santana's stomach. "If you want..." she pulled the Latina closer so that her lips began to ghost on those tight caramel abs and couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her lips when she felt Santana shiver " I can kiss it better" _

_Santana quickly moved away and giggled. " Oh no you don't missy, I'm not falling for that again._ _Everyone is gonna be here any minute and the last time we got caught Rachel was so traumatized she didn't speak to us for days." _

_Brittany couldn't stop her giggles as she remembered a very drunk Rachel stumbled into Santana's room thinking it was the bathroom and catching Brittany laying on the bed with her legs wide open and Santana in between them eating her out. _

_" Babe get your mind out of the gutter, Quinn just text me saying that shes a block away." the brunette said she she grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her up and out of her room towards the backyard. _

* * *

_The sun was shining, the weather was perfect and everyone was having the time of their lives lounging by Santana's pool. San, Britt, and Quinn were all lined up laying in towels getting their tan on while Finn, Puck and Sam were beginning to place the burgers and hotdogs on the grill. Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Sugar were splashing away in the pool and finally Mike and Tina were playing "bartenders" and serving up drinks.. in other words everything was going great. The blue-eyed blonde felt hands snake around her waist and pull her close. A warm body moved to be pushed flush against her and shivers went down her spine when she felt the world's sexiest lips by her ear. " You look so hot in your bikini.. your legs look amazing." Santana's hands moved a little lower and she began to play with the hem of Britt's bathing suit bottom. She placed a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. _

_Brittany felt like if her body was fire and having Santana's hand caress her abs and plant kisses to the back of her neck was driving her crazy. Thank goodness that at the same time that Brittany let a moan slip out of her mouth Puck was calling everyone to eat. Santana untangled herself from Brittany and swam over to the edge of the pool making sure she seductively got out and winked back at a frozen blonde at the pool._

_As the day went and the temperature rised, everyone made their way to the pool. The girls watched as the guys, except for Kurt, played volleyball. _

_"Puck if the pool business doesn't work out you should seriously consider culinary school. These stuffed burgers are amazing." Quinn said taking another bite of her burger stuffed with bacon, cheese and sauteed onions. _

_" Yeah Puck, their delicious, how did you make them?" Sam asked taking his 3rd burger off the grill and making his way to the condiment stand. _

_Puck just shook his head and waited until he had finished his food to answer. " Thanks guys, but there is no way the puckster is giving his recipe away, its a puckerman secret." _

_The rest of the meal continued with small talk and future plans. It turns out that Rachel and Kurt were leaving to NYADA in 2 weeks because they had gotten into an early development program and needed to get themselves settled in their new apartment. Quinn was also going to New York the following month to officially move into the Fabray's New York apartment that she would be sharing with a cousin. Quinn had gotten into the medical program at Columbia. Mercedes, Puck and Finn were all moving out to Los Angeles. Mercedes was majoring in Music and Fine Arts at UCLA while Finn and Puck were heading to the golden state to get their pool service business running. Mike was the only one of the graduating class that was staying local and was going to be attending the University of Cincinnati and their medical program. Everyone knew the reason was because of Tina, who was actually going into her senior year along with Artie, Sugar and Sam. _

_" What about you Satan?" Mercedes asked as she leaned over and stole a fry from Sam causing guppy lips to swat her hand away and move his plate closer to his chest. Santana looked over to Brittany and couldn't help but smile at the way that the blonde stuffed her face like if she hadn't eaten in days. Feeling the Latina's gaze Brittany looked up and smiled. Those bright blue eyes cause Santana's heart to flutter and she leaned over to wipe a little bit of ketchup that had gone from Britt's burger to her cheek. The blonde blushed and whispered a "Thank You" and Santana leaned forward and gave her a peck on the tip of her nose. She turned her attention to the table to which she found most of them staring with loving eyes at the little "Love gesture" the girls had shared.  
_

_Santana cleared her throat and ducked her head a little to avoid the rest of her friends being able to see the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well I got accepted into NYU's Pre-law program so i'm going there. Classes start in August so when my parents get back we're going to go to the city to figure out the whole apartment thing and other school paperwork." Quinn gushed about how happy she was that her best friend was coming to New York. Mercedes turned to Brittany and asked her what were her plans but before she could answer she felt Santana's hand intertwine with hers. " Brittany actually applied for a dance program that works with a number of schools, one being NYU." She says smiling over at the blonde sitting next to her staring back with so much love and adoration. " Britt-Britt is coming to New York too and we're going to move in together."_

_The blonde leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips as everyone in the table simultaneously Aww-ed. Brittany and Santana break away with a slight blush creeping on to their faces knowing that everyone watched their little act of love. _

_Brittany's phone begins to vibrate right next to her and she quickly picks it up to see its an incoming text. _

_-So when are you gonna tell Santana? -Sugar_

* * *

_Everyone began to leave little by little after their last beer pong game. Quinn was the last one left and her and Santana were talking about random things as they picked up all the garbage from the backyard. Brittany was inside taking loading the dishwasher and making sure everything was clean inside. _

_" All I'm saying San is that my apartment in New York is huge, my parents over exaggerated and bought a 4 bedroom apartment, you guys can totally live there with me, its going to be so much fun and I wont feel so lonely just living with my cousin." Quinn said as she walked through the kitchen door holding a big black garbage bag. Santana was trailing right behind her listening intently. _

_" That would be amazing but I have to talk with my parents, they want me to focus on school. " Santana said she made her way over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her. _

_" Just talk to your parents and see what they say. It wont be as expensive as you having your own place and we'll all be together, like it always should be" Quinn said leaving the garbage bag in the corner of the kitchen and smiling at the couple. " I gotta get going guys. Ill text you tomorrow. Bye Britt, Bye San" Quinn blew two kisses and walked to the door where Puck was already waiting to take her home. _

_Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist and places a soft kiss on her shoulder. " Tired gorgeous?" Santana asks as she relaxes into Brittany and leans against her. The blonde nuzzles onto her neck and places another kiss there. " Come one we'll finish cleaning tomorrow. Lets go upstairs and go to bed."_

_The girls made sure to lock all doors and made their way to Santana's bedroom. Santana decided she would go take a shower since Brittany had already taken one before Quinn left. The brunette promised she wouldn't be long and kissed her girlfriend before making her way to the bathroom. _

_Brittany walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out a wrinkled envelope and took a deep breath. She pulled the letter out and began to read the letter to herself again. _

_MS. BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE,_

_ ON BEHALF OF THE DANCE ACADEMY OF AMERICA WE WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATUALTE YOU ON YOURE ACCEPTANCE TO OUR PRESTIGIOUS DANCE ACADEMY. YOU'RE IMPECABLE DANCE SKILLS AND EAGERNESS TO PERFORM IS EXACTLY WHAT WE LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH. YOU WILL BE SCEDULED TO REPORT TO THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA IN LOS ANGELES TO BEGIN YOUR DANCE PROGRAM. SINCE SPACES ARE LIMITED WE NEED TO FILL OUT THE ACCEPTANCE FORM ATTACHED TO THIS LETTER AND MAIL IT OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU AND WE LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU SOON. _

_Brittany had read that letter almost 25 times since she had received it last week. She had applied to the Dance Academy of America almost 4 months ago and she hoped she would end up being accepted into the New York program. Unfortunately since she applied a little later than other dancers New York was already full so they offered her the next best location: Los Angeles. She felt her heart break when she read that letter because she knew that accepting this would be separating herself from her girlfriend. She pulled out the acceptance form and looked at it. It was almost filled out, courtesy of Sugar who had advised Brittany not to let this chance go. She caught Brittany one day after glee club reading her acceptance letter and seriously couldn't be happier for the blonde. _

_" You have to tell Santana" Brittany remembers Sugar saying as she filled out the form for her. " If you speak to her shell understand" Brittany knew that all she had to do was speak to Santana and she would understand. She had to understand, she was her girlfriend, the love her of her life. Brittany heard the shower shut off so she stuffed the paper back in her bag and went to bed. _

_Santana emerged just a couple of minutes later dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. Santana nuzzled closer to her and kissed her sotly on the lips. " Good night baby." Santana whispered. _

_" Good night Sanny." She responded. Brittany help her close, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She knew she had to say something. " Santana.." she said into the darkness. _

_"hmmm" _

_"n-nothing babe. just checking if you were awake. good night I love you."_

* * *

_gonna be broken into 2 chapters! _


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Lane Part Deux

_Brittany and Santana spend the following summer days and nights happy and together. Other than actually going to dance class every other morning, Brittany spends it with Santana at the Lopez residence. _

_Little by little their friends begin to leave to settle in their new lives. First Kurt and Rachel, then Mercedes, Puck and Finn all say good-bye and promise to keep in touch. Every time Brittany said good-bye she felt something deep in her heart. She knew that she would have to make a choice soon, it was either going to the dance academy or following Santana to New York. She still had not shown her girlfriend the letter because in all honestly she was afraid to._

_She contacted the Dance Academy and asked if there was anyway she going be sent to New York and the only way she would be able to was if she stayed in Los Angeles for at least 12 months and then, and only then would they consider transferring her. After hanging up with them she felt a little more at ease because technically they didn't say it was impossible and she was confident her relationship with Santana would survive the distance.. they loved each other and it was only a year. "we'll be fine" she whispered to herself._

_Santana, Brittany and Quinn spent most of their remaining summer vacation together since most of their friends were gone. They, well mostly Quinn and Santana, spend most of their time looking at furniture magazines and talking about how much fun it will be being in the big city together. Quinn was leaving for New York at the end of the week and Santana programs was going to begin at the beginning of next month._

_Every time Santana said things like " Look, B this would look great in our room" or " Babe what color do you want our comforter to be?" it made Brittany feel like she couldn't avoid this situation anymore. The Dance Academy was waiting for a response at the end of the week so tonight she was once and for all going to tell Santana._

* * *

_It was a sunny afternoon, officially the hottest day Lima had seen all summer so the girls decided to take a dip in the Lopez pool to cool off a bit. Quinn was busy finishing her packing and sorting through things she was leaving in Lima and things she was taking to New York. _

_Santana was currently laying on her reclining chair in her leopard bikini, her skin glistening due to the little water drops on her body soaking in the sun. She had her hands tucked behind her head and her black aviator glasses over her eyes. Total babe. Brittany thinks as she pulls herself out of the pool and slowly makes her way to her girlfriend._

_She quickly gets distracted at the way Santana's abs move slowly in and out and signaling Santana has fallen asleep. She slowly crawls over the Latina hovering her and paying very close attention to all the dips and curves of her body. Santana is jolted awake when she feels drops of water fall on her body. When she opens her eyes she sees her favorite blonde on top of her smiling. "Hi.." Brittany whispers as she leans forward and captures her lips._

_Santana whimpers into the kiss and can't stop the moan that escapes her lips when she feels Brittany kiss along her jaw and down her neck. "Britt..." She knows that if at that moment Brittany could ask her for anything and she would do it as long as she continued to kiss her like she was doing right now. " Baby..."_

_Just when Santana as getting into the kiss Brittany brings her hands up to the Latina's waist to trail her fingers over the Latina's bikini bottom when her stomach starts growling. Brittany looks up at a blushing brunette and laughs. _

_" Don't laugh, i havent had breakfast."_

_Brittany stands up pulling the girl with her and kisses her nose. " Well then lets go make lunch before the dragon in there gets mad." She says as she pokes Santana in her stomach. The other girl swats her hand away and laughs. _

_" Come on, you're making lunch" _

* * *

_The girls walk in and while Brittany makes her famous BLT's Santana gets the living room ready for a movie. They both eat in the kitchen and then settle themselves on the couch. _

_Brittany was cuddled up on the couch with her back against Santana's while Santana had her arm wrapped around her waist making slow circles on her girlfriend's stomach. The shades were down and the room was dark, the only light was coming from the TV which was currently playing "Titanic". With a full stomach and Santana's soft hand rubbing circles on her skin, Brittany was slowly beginning to dose off until Santana spoke._

_"I honestly dont get it, they both could've survived. Rose was being selfish, I mean i would rather freeze that let you die but still i think they couldve at least taken turns."_

_Brittany let out a soft chuckle before turning around to face the other girl, and there they were those beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. It honestly amazed Brittany how every time she looked at those mocha colored eyes she would fall deeper in love with her. Without any warning she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her girlfriend, she doesnt know why but she had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach and soon she was kissing Santana like if her life depended on it._

_In that one kiss Brittany told Santana everything, her hopes, her dreams, her fears and especially she pleaded reassurance that their love would survive anything. Santana at first laid there holding Brittany in her arms until she felt how the blonde clung to her neck and pulled herself flush against her, pretty soon Santana was kissing her back with the same intensity._

_Their kiss continued for several minutes until Santana pulled away and stared back at droopy blue eyes that fluttered open. She smiled and leaned forward for a quick peck. "Go to sleep baby.. you look exhausted. My parents don't come back to later on so we can nap here." Brittany nodded and nuzzled her face to the brunettes neck and placed a gentle kiss there._

* * *

_Brittany woke up abruptly to find herself alone on the couch. She shivered due to the lack of warmness that only a certain person could provide. She looked around the room and noticed that a lot of time must've passed because the room was pitch black but since the tv was left on Brittany was able to see that Santana wasnt in the living room. "San" she called out, but recieved no response._

_She slowly made her way off the couch and walked towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Once at the top of the steps, she made her way towards the last room which was Santana's room. Brittany slowly opened the door and saw Santana sitting on her desk with her back facing the door. " Hey baby, I must of been dead asleep since i didn't feel you get up.." Santana didn't respond, she didn't move. Brittany felt something was wrong so she walked up to Santana and when she was about to ask what was wrong, she saw it._

_Santana cleared her throat and quickly turned around. Just a couple hours ago when Brittany stared at mocha colored eyes she could see the warmth, love and adoration Santana had, but now, all she saw was teary and lifeless colored brown. " I couldn't sleep so i decided to start on laundry before my mom came home and went ape shit. I came upstairs to pick up the clothes from my hamper and when i was about to walk away i stopped and thought " I would be a terrible girlfriend if i didnt wash your clothes too" so I emptied your duffel bag and found this" Santana streched out her hand and handed Brittany the paper she was holding._

_Brittany gulped as she took the wrinkled document in her hand. She looked at it and saw her dance academy acceptance letter noticing some of the letters were begining to mess up due to drops on the page, drops that she figured were her girlfriends tears. She looked up and saw how Santana had her arms wrapped around herself. " San, I can-"_

_Santana finally looked up and moved her hand signaling for Brittany to stop talking. " We've been planning our life in New York, looking at catalogs, making plan decorations for our room." She laughed sarcastically " i even bought broadway tickets to go see the little mermaid for our anniversary. what-" Santana couldn't fight back the tears as her sobs began to take over._

_Brittany felt a huge lump on her throat. She reached out to grab her but Santana pulled away. " San, please let me explain. I didn't know what to do, then I spoke to Sugar and she said it would be a good-"_

_"Sugar? What does Sugar have to do with all of this?"_

_"Well, when I got the letter I needed to speak to someone and I spoke to her we were in the choir room when-"_

_Santana eyes darted to look at the blonde. " Wait how long have you known about this Brittany?"_

_"Santana dont get mad, please I was planning on telling you but it was so hard.."_

_"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT THIS BRITTANY?!"_

_Brittany knew that whatever answer she gave would dig her into a deeper whole so she figured the truth would be the best option. Better to come clean now. " I've known since before graduation."_

_The look Santana gave her broke her heart. She looked so broken, so betrayed. " So basically you've known you were going to Los Angeles all this time, and instead of telling me you went and spoke to Sugar, what was your plan? huh Brittany?" Santana broke down and let her sobs take over, Brittany tried to hug her but Santana pulled away. " I think its best if you go home. I need to be alone right now."_

_" Babe, dont do this dont shut me out. Lets talk about this, we're in a relationship and-" Brittany stopped when she heard Santana's let out a sarcastic laugh._

_" Yeah a relationship. So when was this relationship when you decided to go speak to Sugar for advice instead of your girlfriend? Where was that relationship when everytime I spoke about spending my life with you in New York all you would do was nod, you must have had such a good time speaking to Sugar about that too."_

_" Dont say that Santana. I never once thought that or spoke to anyone about it. I didnt know how to tell you, I didnt want to hurt you. I did consider taking it becuase I can be considered for a transfer after being in Los Angeles for more than a year."_

_" So what I just stick around like a dumbass waiting until you come back. Brittany we were supposed to be together, if you wanted to go to LA i would've applied somewhere out there, now everythings different. Lets just do the mature thing here, we both know this isn't going to work."_

_Brittany tried to fight back her tears with all her might, but hearing Santana talk like that crushed her. " No San, dont please. We can make it work." She walked up to her and held her. Santana was facing the window and when she felt Brittany embrace her she let out a soft whimper. Both girls stood in that dark room with tears rolling down their faces. Brittany turned Santana in her arms and with her hand picked up the brunettes chin so she could look at those beautiful brown eyes she loved so much. She wiped a fresh tear that made her way down Santana's cheek. " Dont leave me baby.." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss her. Santana held on to her and kissed her back, Brittany could taste Santana's tears and could hear Santana whimper._

_" I need to be alone, please go" Santana said as she pulled away and moved away from the girl who had broken her heart into millions of pieces._

_Brittany knew that if she stayed it would only get worse, so with all the pain in her heart she made her way to the door. She turned around and gave her girlfriend one last look. " I love you Santana, more than anything in this world. Never forget that." and with that Brittany closed the door and made her way out of the Lopez house._

_It had been a couple of days that neither girl made contact to each other, which was honestly very unlike them. Brittany knew that it would be useless to try to speak to Santana without causing another fight. She knew that once she was ready she would come looking for her. Brittany spent her days and nights just staring at her phone but no calls or texts that she recieved were from the person she needed to hear from. She spoke Quinn a lot and listened to Quinn on how excited she was to leave to New York the following day so they decided to meet up to say good-bye. Quinn didnt really know what happened between her and Santana but she knew it was bad since they werent speaking. Brittany knew that Quinn was also speaking to Santana but never had the courage to ask how she was doing so she acted like everything was ok._

_After coming home from Quinn's she cried herself to sleep for the 3rd consecutive night._

* * *

_It was 4am when Santana climbed through the same window she had been sneaking in and out of since she was 13 years old. She made her way to the bed where the love of her life was sleeping tightly hugging Shelly, the stuffed unicorn Santana had won for her at the senior carnival. Techincally she had tried to win it but after 13 failed attempts at knocking all the bottles down she just threatened to beat the crap out of the kid who was taking care of the stand. He was so afraid he ended up giving her the unicorn and returning the money she had invested in it._

_She slowly sat down on the bed, careful not to wake the blonde up and just stared at her. Brittany was the love of her life, she had been since the minute she saw her in kindergarden. Seeing that little blonde sitting on the ground with tears in eyes and that adorable pout looking down at her newly scraped knee. Santana knew at that moment she would do anything in order never to see her suffer again, she remembers like it was yesterday how she ran to the nurses office, stole a bandaid and ran back to the blondes aid. She remembers sitting on the ground and looking at those pretty blue eyes as she gently put the bandaid on and pulled out her favorite, and last candy out of her pocket in order to make the blonde stop crying. Since that day they had been insperable, first as best friends then as girlfriend, professing their love for eachother every second they got._

_Santana knew she couldnt stay her longer so she slowly reached over and planted a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "te amo tanto, nunca lo olvides mi cielo" She pulled out a letter from her pocket and kissed it before placing it on her nightstand, with one last look she got up and headed towards the window and to the car that was waiting for her._

_Once she made it back to the car she closed the door and leaned her forehead against it. " You sure you wanna do this San, maybe you should wait until-"_

_"No Q, its better this way, lets just go."_

* * *

_Brittany was jolted awake. The sun was shining so Brittany knew it must be early, she leaned over to her night stand and felt around for her phone, her hand came across a paper that she didnt remember leaving there. She opened it and immediately recognized the handwriting. She was here, Santana had come to see her, she quickly looked around and didnt see anything, she scrambled out of bed and made her way to the window to see if the Latina's car was out there, but her driveway was empty. She looked back down to her hand and began to read..._

_B,_  
_I know you must be tired of hearing it but youre amazing Brittany, especially when you dance. When I see you dancing I see you so so happy, so much that it makes my heart hurt. For those short minutes that you perform I see nothing less that perfection. The way you're body moves and the way your face transforms makes me realize how big you're going to be and how much people are going to admire you when they see you in youre element. I need to apologize for the way I acted and I need you to know that I'm so proud of you getting into the academy, but i need you to promise me something. Promise me that you will never give up and you will go to LA and be the best dancer you can be because when youre touring with all these big shots I want to be able to say " You see that girl, Shes Brittany Pierce the best damn dancer in the world." Britt I love you with everything that i am and everything that i will be and thats why I'm letting you go. I'm letting you go so you can follow your dreams and I know that you won't do it in order to follow me to New York. Its not fair to you if i tie you up in a relationship and force you to something that in the long run you could regret, I wouldnt be able to live with myself knowing that I let you not take this chance, you deserve it. Its not a good-bye because I know that i'll see you again, even if its only in my dreams. Te Amo princesa. I love you baby, to the moon and back!_

_Santana._

_No no no no no. Brittany sobbed like a baby as she re-read that letter, she rushed to her closet, put on her sneakers and ran out of her house not even bothering to change out of her duck pijamas. She ran as fast as her legs could take her to Santana's house, she couldn't let her do this, she couldnt leave her, Santana promised her that they were going to be together forever and she demand that she keep that promise. She got to the house and immediately saw Santana's cherry red beetle outside. She knocked on the door and paced back and forth until the door swung open._

_" Where is she?" Brittany said as her tears continued to fall._

_"Oh honey, come here" Maribel, Santana's mom said she hugged the blonde. " She left this morning with Quinn, her flight left took off an hour ago." Brittany immediatley pulled back and stared wide-eyed._

_This couldnt be happening, she pulled away from Mother Lopez and ran up to Santana's room. Once she walked in it felt like reality had slapped her in the face, the room was completely empty. Her posters that hung on her room were gone, the clothes in the closet as well. She made her way into the empty room and let her tears take over again, she left, Santana had packed her stuff and left. She looked around one more time and a box caught her eye. She walked over to the box and noticed everything that Brittany had ever given Santana was there. Old pictures of them, their friendship bracelet, and other things all stood there in that box._

_A foregin feeling came over Brittany, something she had never felt before, Anger. Anger that Santana left her and left everything they had built together in that one fucking box. She picked it up and made her way out of San's room and out of the Lopez residence with out saying a single word. She got home and picked up everything that reminded her of Santana and shoved it in that box, if San didnt want anything of Brittany well neither did she. She looked around the room for any more things and her eyes landed on Shelly. She picked the unicorn up and was gonna put it in the box, but instead she held it tightly and cried. She cried for hours until she couldnt anymore._

_The next day she sent her acceptance letter and packed for Los Angeles, She left Lima and along with it her memories of Santana._

* * *

So sorry for the late update, School is a killer. Well thats all for the flash back.. now that settled the story and go on...

Please review, if you guys have any suggestions let me know!

-M


End file.
